Tsuna's different adventure
by ChaosDragonPrincess
Summary: This is collection of the first chapters of my stories that i will at a later date my or may not publish. Also most of the stories here are Fem!Tsuna. I made this to see what you think of all of my ideas and if i will start a story from one of these. it would be one that you like, so write every little thing you saw and think of my stories. I would like to hear your opinions.
1. KHR X DP

Tsuna always knew that something was wrong with her. Then when not-baby shoot her, she felt like there became a scratch in the wall that wasn't supposed to be there. The more he shoots her the more scratch were made there.

When she faced against Mukuro part of the wall was removed. The moment she remembers when she was sealed, another part of the wall disappeared. By the time she met vongola primo, she could speak English and Italian fluently and is working in Chinese.

After the fight with Daemon, she was able to control all kinds of Sky flame. At the Battle of Rainbows, she found that she is not the only one with black flame as well she found out the name of it. (Thank god no one found about that. She doesn't want to think of the headache that will come from that.)

By the end of the Battle the wall disappeared completely, her black flame appearing for a short amount of time that no one thought much about it. No one but the boss of the Vindice, Bermuda. No one know about what she can do and how much she changed. Everyone think That she is still the scared Dame-Tsuna outside any fight.

Now everything was peaceful. Every one of her friend is more focused at the club they have or enter. Mukuro's gang don't cause much Trouble or anything these days. Her mother went with 'her father' to have a second honeymoon. Thought she tool the children with her except I-pin.

Reborn went around a week ago to help Nono with some work. Bianchi, obviously went after Reborn. Fon and I-pin stayed wither at home training at the backyard.

Most of her time since Reborn went to Italy, she either train with Fon and I-pin or sitting at the laptop having online course. She had the laptop since she was twelve. (How Reborn didn't find it till now is a miracle itself.)

The only ones that know about her true self are Fon, I-pin (mostly because she didn't know Fon that much and because he was been told to keep an eye on her as well as train her. She made him promise that he won't say anything. Thought it was mostly an accident.) and Verde.

(She kind of talk to him online although he didn't know it was her. After they removed the Arcobaleno's cruse, he asked her from where did she get her answer. At that time, no one was really focused on them. The way he asked her was like how they talk online and she accidently answer by a high level that most high school students won't understand. She started talking to him after fighting Mukuro. She was also kind of the reason why he got the idea of box-animals and box-weapons. (image her surprise when she saw that in the future. She didn't think that it would be everywhere.))

She suspects that Mukuro and Kawahira might figure it out. Now I was peaceful but at the same time a bit lonely. However, there is one thing that worries her. How come she has flames of night. How will she learn to control it? Did anyone find out about it?

There was only one weak left before Reborn came back. She was training with Fon and I-pin, when **they** arrived. What she meant by that was the Vindice. She didn't know what they wanted but she knows that it corners her.

When they arrived at the Vindice base. They found the boss of Vindice, Bermuda, talking with someone could not be called human. His skin was blue, he didn't have any leg but a wispy tail. He has red eye with a lightning scare at his left eye. Wearing purple cloak with dark purple long gloves, that is a few inches away from his elbow.

He has three wristwatches in each hand. One of the strangest thing about his is the old clock that is in his chest. He also had a staff, at the top pf it was another clock. (What is wrong with him and the clocks.)

That was where her new adventure started. In a place, she is unfamiliar with. With different language and different traditional. With only three people she knows.

Danny returned from the school to find that they have new neighbour after the previous ones run away a month ago. Part pf him was nervous of the meeting between them and his parents. Another part of him hope that they won't run away after a week or less.

Truck in front of the house, workers taking the loads inside the house. A girl around his age, was ordering the workers of where they take the loads to. He was surprised to see a girl ordering people double her height.

The girl had long straight brown hair to her waist, that was put in a high ponytail. She wore a big jacket with hoodie and baggy pants. Thought he can't see her since her back was facing him. Not wanting to be catch staring at a girl he quickly and quietly went home. (Hoping that his pants won't fall.)

The next day at Mr. Lancer's class, he saw a familiar brown hair. This time thought, he can see the girl completely. She had a warm matching with her hair, brown eyes. She has a beautiful face that could rival Paulina. Her cloths, unlike her yesterday baggy cloth, is a long shift that reach her knees under a 3/4 sleeved, open jacket. She also wears a tight under it be no one can see it. (she wear it in case of a fight. Who knows maybe something more.)

"Attention class, this is Tsunahime Sawada. She transferred to here from Japan. Give her any problem and you will face the principle. Since he culture is different from ours. Is there anything you want to say?"

He turned to his new students to see her looking around the class, but her eyes were more focused on Danny Fenton, the new troubled student that did many things for the last three weeks age.

"Call me Tsuna since it is easier for everyone. Also do you have any question?"

Instantly, many hands were shot up, most of them were boys. Thought Tsuna who somehow clueless about love. Every time someone try to ask her out, either she think that it is only hang out with friends or someone intervened them. All the while Tsuna didn't know what was really happened.

(One-time Mukuro was going to ask Tsuna out in a date. Before he could even call her name. Kyouya spotted him and they began their weekly fight.)

When she pointed at a boy tanned boy wearing black T-shirt under red jacket with white sleeves. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, I don't." Was a simple answer, but it causes many different reactions. First many boy starts asking her out. That started a shouting constant between the boys. (just so you know not everyone of the boy joined in it.)

Which in the End causes many noise that Tsuna wasn't able to stand t. (And that is something since she knows a boxer that don't know what an inside voice is.) With the teacher, not being not able to stop anything. Tsuna took a deep breath and shouted.

"WILL YOU ALL STOP SHOUTING AT EACH OTHER!"

After shutting up for a few more seconds Tsuna continued. "Thank you. I am also not interested in that thought it would be nice getting to know you." Saying the last part with a smile that forced some student to look the other way to not be blind.

"Is there anything else that you want to ask?" now that most of the boys knew the answer to the question they were going to ask. She then pointed to another boy.

"Why did you come to live here?"

"That is a secret. Thought you can try to ask again later." Then pointed to another one

"will you join any club or team?"

"hmmm it depends how the clubs here work. Since I don't think they do the same as Japan. At least that what I think."

The rest of the day at school was normal aside from Danny trying to control his powers with his friends helping him hide about it. After that Danny has to return home earlier, because his family were going to meet their new neighbour.


	2. KHR X HP

Tsuna was special child since she was born. Unlike her normal boring twin brother, she had something special that her mother knows about.

The first special thing she has is her eyes. She has heterochromatic eyes. One was clear blue as the blue sky at the morning, while the other was bright orange as the sundown sky. The first time her father saw that he was scared.

Yeah. He was scared and would never admit it to anyone. The eyes of a baby that hold too much power made him almost try and throw her or even killing her. He felt threat by a child worst the child is his own daughter.

That was when his son, his five-year old son, Tsubasa was able to active his flame and Nono sealed it. He asked him to seal his daughter too, but for some reason they didn't find her. After a week or so Nana received a call from her mother who were at that time were going to visit her soon even thought they were in Japan for a week. That they found a little copy of her minus the eye's color and her hair style, that was gravity-defying.

When they arrived, it was the time of Nono to return at the same time it was the last time for the twins to see their father for years. That was how Tsuna escape being sealed. After saying goodbye for Imitsu and his boss, they returned home to talk about Tsuna.

After making sure that the twin is asleep they start talking.

"Nana, she starts showing her magical abilities since this age. What do you want to do now. We wnt to check your son's abilities but he doesn't have any till now. We don't know if he will have or not so you have to diced what you want to do."

"I will ask her if she want to go study there but she must learn English before her 10th birthday if she did then I will not force her to not learn. Just one thing let her visit us in her holidays."

"don't worry we will make sure that she is alright."

* * *

Six years later 

"Tsuna do you have everything you need?"

"yes!"

"your clothes?"

"yes!"

"your tooth brushes?"

"yes!"

"your everything?"

"yes!"

"then one last thing!"

"what?"

Then she was hugged by her mother. Close enough her twin brother came to hug her too.

"If someone ever tried to bully you don't old back on him and show him all what you learn in all kind of self-defences on them."

"I don't care if you are in the other side of earth or not you have to make sure that you send mails to us."

"I will miss you Tsuna." The last one come from her twin brother Tsubasa.

"I will miss you too, Nii-san. Don't let anyone bully you. If they did, hit them in the places I showed you. Okay?"

"Okay!" Tsubasa won't say anything but he is upset that his little sister will go away. He will miss his little sister that is always there for him. The one who helped him in homework. The one who helped him in passing all his tests. The one who didn't care if he was dame or not. He will really miss her.

* * *

When she arrived there the first thing her grandmother did after hugging her was bringing her was showing her around the places. A week later she got her Hogwarts letter. she sent a letter to them. Later after some days or so. They went to buy things they need.

Thought they went to the bank first.

"who might you be?"

Then her grandmother took out a necklace showing the goblins the symbol at the centre jewel of the necklace.

"I will show you the way madam." The ride was way too fast. Tsuna understand why her grandmother didn't make breakfast or didn't let her eat one. They arrived at the darkest place in there or as the goblin that showed them the way said.

The first thing they saw was a dragon. He was standing in front of the big metal door that is the vault. "this dragon can tell who is from the family of his first owner for some reasons. He also don't like anyone to come closer to this vault even anyone who is close to the family even if they are married to a member of it."

"then why don't you go Tsuna?"

"grandmother, are you?" the last word didn't have to be spoken. They already know each other that sometimes they don't need to talk.

"The Flamedra family is one of the most ancient houses in the magic world. It was also the first one to support the goblins in building Gringotts, that's why they have the respect of all goblins here. But a tragic happen and your grandfather was the only survivor from that house. Some of the wizards feared their power as only the real heir has the strongest magic on the family.

That's why the moment I saw you I knew that you will be the next heir of the family." She said the last part as she took the necklace from around her neck and put it on Tsuna. "Be sure to keep it safe as the true heir. Go and flow your feeling for it will help you." She pushed Tsuna to go to the vault.

When Tsuna arrived at the vault the dragon looked at her then start sniffing at her after moment. He starts getting smaller until he was the size of a house cat. After that she went to the door where there was a hole by the size of that only a house cat can get inside it.

After some minutes the door was cut to half, each half moved away from the centre of the door. After it was opened for one person to pass, Tsuna went inside the vault. People might think that was only that, but it wasn't. In the middle of the empty room was a blue crystal. Tsuna moved to the crystal guided by her instinct.

The moment her hand touched the blue crystal. It shined in different colors of the rainbow before giving an all kind of colors at the same time. Then Tsuna was pulled inside it. Tsuna opened her eyes to see herself in a completely different room.

There were many things in the room. From gold to jewels to paint to many other things. There was also many old books and wands. There was also another blue crystal in the middle of the room that Tsuna thought might be the way to go out.

Tsuna took all what she thought she need of money to buy all her things for school, with a little extra for emergency. Before she touched the crystal, the dragon that was on her shoulders, flew to her with some books and brought it to her.

Without asking anything she know that he want her to have this book. After looking at the book a little she took the dragon in her arms and when to touch the crystal to find herself in the empty room again.

After hugging her grandmother, thanking the dragon, who closed the door, and the goblin. They went to buy all she need for the school. In front of the wand shop she bumped in a boy around her age with black hair and green eyes.

* * *

Harry was searching for the wands shop when he bumped into something, or rather someone. He turned to meet a girl around his age with long light brown hair, her bangs covering her one of her eyes. The one visible eye was a clear sky blue that sparked with life.

That moment the gears of the fate has changed as the meeting between the two people who have a great responsibility in the world has met. The meeting that change everything that was suppose to happen as well as the one that will destroy everyone's plans as it will turn into dust.

Harry didn't realize that the meeting with her was one of the things that will save him many times.

No one also notice that in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry, the prophecy that was about Harry potter and the Dark Lord, was starting to burn slowly with rainbow flames that some of them can't see.


End file.
